Antes de que te vayas
by Cassisins
Summary: Y, mientras escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas acercarse, Reborn pensó que era un milagro que sus ojos siguieran secos. Oneshot R27.


**Oneshot. R27.**

_**~ Antes de que te vayas ~**_

_**...**_

* * *

—Tsuna, ya no podemos estar juntos.

La sobria voz de Reborn lo hizo levantar la mirada. El castaño no dijo nada, sólo continúo arreglándose el traje, debía ir a trabar. El pelinegro, por su parte, correspondió la clara mirada llena de entendimiento; la misma mirada que nunca lo juzgaba, la mirada de ese par de ojos hermosos que tanto amaba.

—Me voy —dijo esta vez.

Y Tsuna sólo siguió mirando, él entendía. No podían estar siempre juntos aunque quisiera, había tantas cosas que Reborn quería y merecía, y él no podía dárselas.

No se vivía de amor.

Tsuna asintió quedamente.

—Reborn —llamó, su voz salió suave y Reborn sintió que algo se rompía dentro de él —, antes de que te vayas, ¿podemos tener una última cena?

Pidió, quería tener un último momento agradable con el mayor. Quería mirar su rostro, el rostro que nunca podría olvidar.

El pelinegro bajó el ala de su _fedora_ y escondió la mirada —. Bien, la tendré lista para cuando regreses —accedió.

—Gracias, hasta esta noche —el castaño se despidió con una sonrisa.

Y al ver la espada, de quien hasta ese momento fue su amante, desaparecer por la puerta, Reborn tuvo un mal presentimiento.

**... ... ...**

**... ...**

Era Jueves y el radio de su coche marcaba las 7:33 de la noche, iba justo a tiempo.

Sawada Tsunayoshi manejaba un poco más rápido de lo normal esa noche; era la última noche que pasaría con Reborn y quería tener el mayor tiempo posible, por eso mismo había pedido salir un poco más temprano del trabajo.

Y mientras pasaba por las calles iluminadas por faroles, sintió que algo pasaría. Sólo esperaba poder ver el rostro de Reborn.

Dieron las 7:42 cuando su coche entró a las calles que lo llevarían al departamento que habían compartido los últimos años, cuando un niño, persiguiendo una pelota, se cruzó a pocos metros de distancia.

Maniobró lo más rápido que pudo para evitar golpear al niño, pero su coche terminó estrellándose contra un poste. Y mientras sentía el fuerte golpe, Tsuna se dejó envolver en la oscuridad.

_Ah, era esto._

_Lo sabía. _

* * *

_—Hey, Reborn —llamó al mayor y cuando tuvo su atención, clavó su mirada chocolate en la ónice del otro —. Te amo._

_Ambos estaban en uno de esos raros y efímeros paseos por la costa. Reborn se permitió perderse en la mirada brillante del otro, siempre había algo nuevo que encontrar en esa franca mirada y Reborn podía jurar que nunca se cansaría de perderse en ella._

_—Lo sé —dijo al cabo de unos minutos y sonrió ladino._

_Tsuna hizo un mohín._

_—Tienes que decírmelo también._

_El hombre de fedora levantó una ceja —. ¿Para qué si ya lo sabes? —se sintió satisfecho al ver el tinte rosado que apareció en las mejillas del castaño._

_Se quedaron un tiempo en silencio, observando el mar y sintiendo el suave viento._

_—Siempre —dijo de repente Tsuna._

_— ¿Siempre qué?_

_—Siempre te amaré —dijo, sin apartar la mirada del paisaje._

_Reborn quedó azorado por un momento, podía notar la sinceridad y la resolución con que Tsuna decía aquello; él no estaba mintiendo ni jugando y Reborn se sintió un poco asustado._

_—No tienes que tener miedo, Reborn —Tsuna giró el cuerpo, hasta quedar frente a frente —. Estos son mis sentimientos, yo me haré responsable de ellos._

_Y a eso le siguió un breve silencio, hasta que el pelinegro decidió._

_—Yo no puedo prometer un para siempre, pero sí quiero algo —dijo, resuelto y sincero._

_—Eso es suficiente —y Tsuna sonrió, tan hermoso y brillante._

_Y Reborn no pudo hacer más que corresponder la sonrisa, estaba totalmente perdido; lo amaba._

* * *

Entre gritos desesperados pidiendo ayuda, Tsuna recobró un poco de consciencia. No podía abrir los ojos, los sentía demasiado pesados, pero podía escuchar voces y golpes a su alrededor.

Pero él sólo podía pensar en el niño, y en Reborn.

_Ah, Reborn._

El pelinegro se lo había dicho con la mayor sinceridad que pudo reunir, le dijo que ya no lo amaba. Y él sólo había asentido y sonreído, «comprendo.»

Tarde o temprano iba a suceder y él sólo lo aceptaría y perdonaría.

Y así lo hizo.

_Mi vida, Reborn… me diste tanto… siempre pediré a Dios por ti._

Todo era por el corazón de Reborn, ese corazón que le había dado tanto a él, a Sawada Tsunayoshi. Reborn era más de lo que siempre pudo soñar, tan osco, tan contundente, tan sádico… tan amable. Siempre se había preguntado cómo es que había logrado llamar su atención, no tenía nada realmente especial, ni siquiera era interesante o divertido; pero fuera lo que sea el encanto que había cautivado a Reborn, se había acabado.

**… ... ... **

**... ...**

Mientras preparaba la cena, Reborn se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un ingrediente. Miró el reloj, faltaba media hora para las ocho, tenía tiempo suficiente para ir a comprar lo que necesitaba.

El viaja a la tienda equivalía a diez minutos a pie, así que no estaría mal tomar un poco de aire fresco. Una vez las compras litas emprendió camino de regreso al departamento, conociendo a Tsuna como lo conocía, sabía que el chico habría salido más temprano por su trabajo.

Sólo por él.

Reborn realmente no se lo merecía.

Tsuna le había dicho una vez que él, Reborn, era su mundo; en ese momento quiso desmentirlo, pero la mirada llena de amor del otro no se lo permitió.

Tsuna se equivocaba, Reborn era demasiado egoísta para ser el mundo de nadie. Tsuna era hermoso y puro, y gentil y amable; si alguien era el mundo, ese era el castaño. Él era su cielo, y el cielo era inalcanzable… incluso para el sol.

_¿Lo entiendes, Tsuna? Por eso no podemos estar juntos, eres demasiado para mí._

_Sólo puedo darte palabras bonitas._

De pronto al doblar una esquina, el mal presentimiento que había tenido por la mañana, apareció ante sus ojos. Ahí, con la cajuela destrozada y empotrada contra un poste, humo saliendo por todas partes y rodeado de personas desesperadas pidiendo por ayuda, estaba el coche de Tsuna.

Sin reparar en que había dejado caer la bolsa de las compras, corrió hasta el coche y se abrió paso entre la multitud. Cuando llegó a la puerta del piloto, el rostro herido y ensangrentado de Tsuna lo recibió.

—Por Dios, Tsuna —musitó mientras se apresuraba a forzar la portezuela para sacar al castaño.

Después de varios intentos lo logró y con ayuda de otras personas sacó el cuerpo inconsciente. Reborn terminó sentado en el suelo, con Tsuna entre sus piernas y recargado en su pecho.

—Tsuna, despierta —le dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas —. Abre los ojos, por favor, Tsuna, despierta —pidió una y otra vez.

Y mientras luchaba por hacer reaccionar al castaño, no dejó de escuchar los comentarios angustiados de las personas que los rodeaban.

«La ambulancia no llega.»

«Oh, Dios, él es tan joven.»

«Lo hizo para no golpear al niño.»

«Se está muriendo.»

Ante el último comentario, Reborn sintió que algo se partía dentro de él.

—Maldita sea, Tsuna, despierta —apretó los dientes.

Tsuna lo había escuchado, la voz de Reborn. Luchó por abrir los ojos.

Ah, ahí estaba.

El hermoso rostro de Reborn.

Qué suerte tenía, al final podría ver su rostro.

Podía sentir la calidez de Reborn envolviéndolo.

—No te vayas —dijo el pelinegro al ver los ojos abiertos del otro —. Hiciste una promesa, Tsuna, ¿recuerdas?

Tsuna nunca había visto a Reborn tan desesperado y asustado.

_Perdón, te sigo causando problemas aún en estas circunstancias…_

_… __estos sentimientos míos, lo siento…_

Nunca había tenido o encontrado una forma de lo que quería decir, especialmente para pedirle un beso… el beso que alejaría los monstruos del ayer.

—El niño —dijo a duras penas en un hilo de voz, luchando por mantenerse consciente —. ¿No lo maté?

Reborn se mordió el labio inferior, ese idiota, siempre pensando en los demás.

—No —respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

Y Tsuna sonrió en su desfallecimiento.

Esa maldita sonrisa suya.

—Hey, _dame-_Tsuna, aguanta —pidió una vez más.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo llamaba así.

Tsuna quiso sonreír, pero estaba demasiado cansado. Sólo pudo levantar la mirada y clavarla en los ojos contrarios, ojos desesperados que parecían rogar a un Dios, el mismo que se lo llevaba.

—Siempre te amaré —consiguió decir en un solo aliento —. Ya es hora.

Y mientras cerraba los ojos, sintió como la frialdad le ganaba a la calidez.

_Ese beso tendrá que seguir esperando, ¿eh?_

_… __ya no te quito más tu tiempo._

Sabiendo que la vida dejaba el cuerpo de su cielo, Reborn apretó más su abrazo y enterró el rostro en el suave cabello castaño.

—Antes de que te vayas… —murmuró —. Te amo, te amo —dijo una y otra vez.

Y Tsuna soltó una última lágrima.

_Reborn… te puedes ir, ya lo ves._

Ahí quedaba el «algo» de Reborn y el «para siempre» de Tsuna.

Y, mientras escuchaba el sonido de las sirenas acercarse, Reborn pensó que era un milagro que sus ojos siguieran secos.

* * *

N/A: ... No sé como tuve corazón para escribir esto, culpo a Marco Antonio Sólis, quien, por cierto, es el cantante de la canción en que me base para esto y que lleva el mismo nombre.

Espero que les gustara!

Y yo debería dejar de escuchar canciones corta venas y escribir, e irme a estudiar. Ah, la vida es cruel(?)

¡Reviews!


End file.
